Modern Fairytale
by whosconfused
Summary: What if kingdoms were companies? And bosses were kings and queens? Read and see what this modern fairytale will unfold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nope…iCarly is not mine…

A Modern Fairytale

**Chapter 1: Meet "Prince" Fredward**

"So this is why we should take on Puckett Enterprise as our partners to merge our two companies together to make a like a super company!" said a businessman in a suit while pumping his fist in the air.

Edward Benson rolled his eyes. "So how do you propose we will begin about 'merging' our two companies," Edward or as he liked to be called Eddie, but only by his friends, asked.

"Well Mr. Benson, I say we get someone in there. Like to work for them and get close to the boss and begin to get the idea of merging into their heads too."

Eddie chuckled. "Someone get 'close' to the boss? I heard that their boss was a total hardass."

"That's why I propose we get someone to start a romantic relationship with her or someone close to her," the businessman replied with a sly smile.

Another businessman sat up in his chair and said, "start a romantic relationship? Isn't that kind of..i don't know…manipulative and morally wrong?"

Eddie leaned forward and crossed his arms across his chest in thought. "I like it," all the men turned to him in slight shock but nodded their heads toward their boss, "Gibby," Eddie pointed at the businessman who made the pitch, "set up interviews of the single men in the office that are willing to this for our company."

"Will do, boss!" Gibby saluted and everyone got up and headed out the conference room. "And Gibby,"

"Yes, boss?"

"Can you tell my son to meet me in my office?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Benson."

Gibby walked out of the conference room and down the hall towards his office. He put his papers down before heading to Freddie's cubicle.

"Hey Freddie,"

"Sup Gibby."

"You're dad said to meet him in his office pronto."

"Ok thanks, Gibby."

Freddie walked down the hall and turned towards the elevator. He hit the button for the top floor and walked to his dad's secretary.

"Hi Freddie," she greeted with a smile, "he's waiting for you in his office."

Freddie opened the large, wooden door and entered his dad's office.

"Hey son. Sit down."

"What's this about," Freddie asked a little worried.

"Well son, you're not doing a very good job."

Freddie scowled. "I told you, Dad. Filing isn't my thing. I asked you if I could work in the IT department but you wouldn't let me, remember?"

"Yes I do. But you can't be in the IT department and then take over my job, son."

"Right. And putting me with all the interns is the right way to go…" Freddie said sarcastically.

"No. You have to work you're way up. I can't just make you boss because you're my son. You have to work you're way up to the bobble-head position, then Phil's, then the assistant CEO, Bill's job, and then mine."

"I know dad. We've talked about this before. But like I've said over and over again. I'm not good at this. You know that I'm best at the tech stuff not the business stuff."

"Well, you're little friend, Gibby, proposed a pitch today and I want you to do it."

"Do what?"

"Go talk to you're friend Gibby and he'll let you know. Remember, son, don't tell him I told you. You need to get this on your own. I can't show favoritism."

"Yes, Dad, I know."

"Bye, son"

"Bye."

Freddie walked out of the office and headed back down. He saw that Gibby was in his office so he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Gibby said nonchalantly. Freddie walked in, "Hey Gib, you have a sec?"

"Sure, Freddie, what's up?"

"I, um, heard about some pitch you made from, um, Paula and she told me that I should do it" Freddie got a little nervous, trying to hide that the info was given to him from his dad and since Paula was known as the office gossip he thought it would be ok to use her, "what is 'it' exactly?"

Gibby looked him up and down and started nodding. Then his eyes got big and he stood up. "yess…YES!" he yelled. Freddie stiffened up in his chair and felt really awkward.

"Um…" Freddie began but Gibby was dialing on his phone.

"Hey can you get me Mr. Benson" Gibby said into the phone. Freddie just sat their still confused.

"Hello?" Mr. Benson replied.

"Hey Mr. Benson I got the perfect guy for the pitch," Gibby said confidently.

"Really," Mr. Benson responded, "who?"

"You're son!" Freddie sat up in his chair not sure he was liking what he was getting pulled into.

"My son?" Mr. Benson questioned. _He is good_, Freddie thought.

"Yes, sir. He would be perfect. Since he's you're son, they'll be suspicious of his loyalty but then he'll prove them wrong and woo the boss's daughter. Together they can lead this company into the next generation!"

"Hmm…sounds good. Go with it," Mr. Benson said firmly.

"Yess!" Gibby said pumping his fist in the air.

"But, Gibby"

"Yes, sir?"

"If this doesn't work, it's your head." Click. _He is too good_, Freddie thought while staring at Gibby who had turned a little pale.

"Gibby?" Gibby snapped out of his little trance and look at Freddie, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Alright, Benson. Here's what you have to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: iCarly is still not mine…

Chapter 2: Meet "Princess" Puckett

"I'm not gonna tell you again, Samantha, get up," said a very tall, slender, blonde woman with a bob-haircut and a tight pencil skirt on, "you better not be late to work…again!"

"Gah I'm up! Just go, I'll be there in two," replied a short, slender, blonde young woman with long, luscious hair and nice, black, dress pants on.

"Ok but if you're late I'll drink your coffee and eat your donut," Ms. Puckett retorted while exiting.

"Myeh," Sam responded while putting her pointy-toed high heels on. She grabbed an apple before heading out the door.

"Good morning Ms. Puckett! Samantha," squeaked a nervous front desk clerk. The two blondes ignored her and walked past through the office.

Their secretaries ran up immediately upon seeing them and handed them their coffee and donuts. The duo took a bite and sip while still walking swiftly without slowing down and entered the conference room.

All the businessmen sat up straight and fixed their ties as the two blondes took their seats at the head of the table.

"Alright, first order of business," Mrs. Puckett began, "Sam," she said turning toward her daughter.

Sam finished chewing her donut and took a sip of her coffee before standing up and yelling, "Ruben, out!" and pointed towards the door.

Ruben lowered his head and got up to leave. As he exited, Sam threw the last of her donut at him and hit him square on the back of the head. He turned around and looked at the donut on the ground then looked up at Sam who glared at him, looked at the donut, then looked back at him expectantly.

Ruben bent down, picked up the donut, and stuffed it in his pocket before proceeding out the door.

Sam then looked at her mom and nodded her head as she took a seat to cue that the meeting can begin.

Ms. Puckett stood up and began, "Gentlemen and Sam, I was just informed that we are ranked third out of the top editing companies with Benson Incorporated as second and Shay Co. at number one,"

Now I've met both Mr. Benson and Mr. Shay and I must say, they are both idiots. There is no reason for them to be beating us. Benson is all "honest" and "hardworking" and Shay is just plain absurd. We need a new pitch that will lead us to the top spot in the business world! Do any of you have any ideas on how to achieve this?"

Everyone sat there silently trying to come up with ideas when Sam slammed her hand on the table and made everyone jump.

"I've got an idea," she exclaimed, "what do they have that we don't have enough of?"

"Uh…money?" said a business man

"No…" Sam said exasperated

"um…cars?" said another.

"NO," yelled Sam, "they have more clients. All we need to do is steal their clients."

"And how do you suppose we do that," asked yet another business man.

"I don't know. That's you guyes' job. I came up with the idea," Sam said lounging back in her chair.

Ms. Puckett stood up, "Alright, for the next meeting, I want a pitch on an idea of how to steal their clients. Got it? Now get to work."

The men gathered their papers and stumbled out of the conference room.

Mother and daughter walked out last and went straight to Ms. Puckett's office. Sam grabbed a bowl of gummy bears and plopped on the couch.

"Good idea today, sweetie," said a grateful Ms. Puckett

"Eh, all in a day's work," replied Sam with a mouthful of gummy bears.

"I just hope these morons can come up with a good plan. We have to be number one."

"Yea, losing to two idiot guys is total chiz! We need to take over and show the men how it's really done!"

"Honey, quit with the gummy worms, you're getting it everywhere. Now go to you're office and look up restaurants we can go to for lunch today."

"You got it moms, later." Sam put the bowl down and headed for the door.

"And Sam," Sam turned to look at her mom, "remember to act tough, we can't let them see us being weak."

Sam nodded and walked out of her mom's office and ran into an employee. "Watch it," she said firmly glaring at the frightened employee like her mom taught her, "wanna keep you job? Keep movin buddy."

The employee walked swiftly away and around the corner. Sam looked around at the people nearby and then went into her office. She chuckled at how scared everyone looked.

She opened her draw and pulled out some beef jerky then started looking at restaurants online, "hmm…I'm feelin steak…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry this chapter took a little longer to put up, I randomly got busy. It is longer though so that's good. Just to let you know I'm a girl so that there's not any confusion haha. And this is a multi-chapter story. I don't usually do author's notes but I feel I need to on this one so you guys don't get confused. I really love the reviews guys they make me laugh. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **if I owned iCarly it wouldn't be called iCarly…so I don't own it…

Chapter 3: The "Plan" in Action

Benson Incorporated:

"I'm not sure I can do this Gibby," Freddie said nervously, holding his resume.

"We already filed everything, Freddie," Gibby said trying to encourage him, "you no longer work here. The paperwork is filed so that if they look at you're records or ours it really shows that you've been fired. We need this to be believable to work."

Freddie stood up and started pacing, "but what if they don't hire me. The whole plan would be ruined! I'm not sure I can do this."

Gibby stood up and grabbed Freddie by the shoulders. "Yes you can! Freddie, I've known you almost my whole life and you've never let me down...except that one time when you tried to feel up my girlfriend."

"That was an accident!"

"I know!…it was just…a rough time for me…"

"Gibby!" Freddie scoffed.

"Alright, just be yourself and remember the plan! You'll be fine! I'll help you through this whole thing. The pressure is not just on you. If you mess up, I could lose my job!"

"You're not helping me at all!"

"Well!"

"Ugh! Well, I'm gonna head over there, my interview's in 30 min," Freddie said heading for the door.

Gibby stood up and patted his shoulder, "that's the spirit."

The door closed behind him and Freddie rolled his eyes, "weird."

Puckett Enterprise:

"Sam, I want you to help me interview this Benson kid," said Ms. Puckett.

"Benson? As in our rival Benson," Sam said shocked.

"Well, it's his son. Apparently, his dad fired him and now he wants to work for us. I decided to hear his story."

"Mom couldn't this be kinda dangerous? Like what if they're pulling something over on us?"

"Edward isn't known to pull kinda stuff like this. That's why I want you to help me interview him. You've always been good at seeing the dark in people."

"Yea. Ok I'll help you. When is it?"

"In about 10 min, he should be here soon."

"Ms. Puckett," her assistant beeped in, "Mr. Benson is here for his interview."

Ms. Puckett looked at Sam and nodded. Sam gave her a look of assurance and Ms. Puckett hit the button and said, "Let him in."

"You can go in" said the secretary.

Freddie stood up and fixed his collar before opening the door.

He was surprised to see 2 pretty blondes. He walked over to shake their hands.

"Hi Ms. Puckett and um," Freddie started.

"Sam." She said as he shook her hand.

"Sam." He smiled then sat down.

"So Mr. Benson," Ms. Puckett started.

"Oh, just call me Freddie. Mr. Benson's my dad," Freddie said scoffing.

"Freddie," Ms. Puckett continued, "what's your story? Why would you come over here looking for a job?"

Freddie looked at her then took a quick glance at Sam who had leaned forward a little.

"Well my dad put me with all the interns and I was really sick of being there. He wants me to 'take over the business' but that's not what I want to do. You see, I'm really good at technical stuff. That's what I really wanna do. During one particular argument I told him that if he didn't move me to IT I was gonna quit. He got really upset with me and said, 'and where would you go?' I was pretty upset too and I said that I could work at another big editing company, one that would appreciate me. Then he fired me." Freddie looked down sadly for effect.

"Wow," Ms. Puckett said, "So Edward is having problems with his son huh?"

"More like he's trying to control me and not let me do what I want," Freddie grumbled.

Sam was studying him closely and he was starting to feel awkward with her just staring at him.

"Well," Ms. Puckett said sitting up, "why do you want to work here? And why should we trust you?"

Freddie leaned forward, "Because I want to prove my dad wrong. He wouldn't let me do what I really wanted to do and kept making me feel bad for not wanting to step in his shoes," Freddie then pulled a desperate look out and continued, "I would really like to work in your IT department. I promise I'll do a good job. Look, all I'm asking for is a chance."

Ms. Puckett looked at him then looked at Sam. "Ok I'll give you a chance. But if you try and pull anything I will have you carried out by security," Ms. Puckett said firmly.

"Thank you, oh thank you so much," Freddie said.

"But," Ms. Puckett said holding up her hand, "I will have my daughter here supervise you. You will be working right under her nose…so no funny business."

"I promise you won't find any. Thanks again, Ms. Puckett, Sam," Freddie said as he nodded at them then he walked out the door.

"So did you catch any weird vibes," Ms. Puckett asked her daughter.

"Eh kinda but I can't really read him," said Sam.

"Really? That's never happened before. Usually you can figure someone out just by looking at them once," Ms. Puckett said surprised.

"I know…I need to find out more," Sam said unsurely.

"Hmm…well he was kinda cute…for being Benson's kid anyways.."

"Ew gross, Mom. He was kinda dorky. I mean IT? How lame," Sam said annoyed.

"Well, you're gonna have to work with him so try and figure him out ok?"

"Ugh ok…"

Benson Incorporated:

"Good job, son," Mr. Benson stated proudly, "I think this is gonna work. Good work boys, keep me updated."

Freddie and Gibby nodded before heading out.

"Dude I love you so much right now," Gibby said patting Freddie on the back and putting his arm around him.

"Yea, yea. Get off me," Freddie said squirming out of Gibby's hold.

"So how was it? Tell me everything," Gibby said as they entered his office and sat down.

"Well, the office was really nice. Everyone seemed kinda cool but I wasn't there long enough to see the atmosphere."

"Were they hot?"

"I knew that's all you cared about."

"Well…were they?"

"Yea."

"Duude."

"The mom was pretty hot for an older woman but the daughter, man she was gorgeous."

"Dude! What do they look like?"

"Well, they're both blonde. The mom has really short hair and was tall and super skinny."

"Awesome."

"But the daughter has really pretty, long hair and she wasn't wearing anything tight like the mom but I could tell she had a nice figure."

"How nice?"

"Gibby!"

"Fine…You're so lucky you get to work with them."

"Eh they seemed kinda stuck up and rude. And the mom was really harsh."

"That's what they're known for. But if they're as hot as you say, I don't blame them."

"Well, we'll see how this goes. The mom said that the daughter had to supervise me."

"Freddie, you dog!"

"Gibby! That doesn't even make sense!"

"Whatever your still lucky! Just don't mess this up."

"Hey, they hired me didn't they?"

"Yea but they could be up to something too."

Freddie shrugged, "Well I'm gonna go home. Bye Gib."

"Bye, Freddie."

Freddie got in his car. He drove to Puckett Enterprise and parked in a parking lot across the street. He sat there and stared at the building. "What am I getting into," Freddie said to himself.

He put his head down on the steering wheel for a bit then put his head back up. He then saw Sam walk out of the building. To his surprise she had a bag of beef jerky in her hand along with a fat cake.

She then started walking down the street happily eating her snacks. Freddie followed her with his eyes as she entered the grocery store on the corner.

Freddie quickly got out of his car and ran across the street to the grocery store. He grabbed a basket and decided that he should pick some stuff up before going home and it would help make him seem normal when he bumped into Sam.

He walked through the aisle grabbing some stuff on the way. He turned the corner then accidentally ran into someone. They both fell to the ground, they're groceries flying everywhere.

"Ow, I'm so sorry miss," Freddie began before realizing that he ran into Sam.

"Ugh. Are you serious?" She said sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously."

"Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry," she said annoyed.

Freddie got up and offered a hand. Sam swatted it away and got up, "I can get up myself."

"Geez, I said I was sorry. What's your problem," Freddie said.

"Right now? You."

"You don't' even know me."

"Well we're working together now so I don't really want to"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ugh, it means I don't want to know you ok."

"Well if your supposed to supervise me shouldn't you want to know me."

"Um I can make sure you're not doing anything to harm the company without actually getting to know you."

"Then how will you be able to trust me?" Freddie asked smirking.

"Easy." She said as she turned around, "I won't."

She then walked away without looking back.

Freddie just stood there dumbfounded.

Sam walked out of the store and into the office parking lot. She sat there and thought for a while before turning the ignition and pulling out of the lot. She saw Freddie get into his car across the street and smiled, "Good luck, nub."

A/N: Hope you guys like it! Feel free to ask me any questions or add suggestions/ideas! P.S. you guys are cool I know for fact that you are


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Fast update! Let me know what you think

Chapter 4: The First Day

"And here's your office Mr. Benson," said a young man while leading Freddie to a room where he saw his name on the front door.

"Thanks, call me, Freddie," Freddie replied gratefully. The man nodded and left while Freddie stood there in awe.

They gave him his own office! It had a balcony that looked over the city and a couch, TV, and fridge fully stocked. Freddie's mouth hung open while he looked around and touched everything.

"You like it," asked Ms. Puckett entering his office with an amused look on her face.

"Y-yes, thank you so much," said an awestruck Freddie, "when I asked for a job in IT I didn't mean be the HEAD of IT."

"Well, you did ask for a chance. Let me see what you got," Ms. Puckett said firmly, "my daughter will be in to check on you soon. Good luck, Freddie."

Freddie sat down at his desk. "Yes I'm Freddie Benson, head, of IT. Oh please. Thank you. Oh thank you! Sure I'll sign your baby," Freddie began role-playing.

"Ah-hem, are you done," interrupted Sam. Freddie jumped in his chair and blushed, "Yes, I am done," he said annoyed

"Umm…why would someone ask you to sign their baby? You're head of IT, not a celebrity," said Sam.

"I don't know…I was just…I don't know," Freddie said defeated.

"Ha you are such a dork," scoffed Sam sitting on the couch and turning the TV on.

Freddie fixed his collar and started walking towards the couch. "You don't know that. And as I recall you don't want to know me anyway," said Freddie keeping his eyes fixed on the TV.

Sam continued flipping through the channels while saying, "It doesn't take much to see that you're a total dork."

Freddie scowled and walked back to his desk. "Ugh. This isn't gonna work if you hate me, Sam."

Sam finally settled on Girly Cow and propped her feet up on the coffee table. "Just do you're work and leave me alone."

Freddie rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He began opening up the folders placed on his desk and started looking at all the departments he was over. He was so into reading charts and papers that he didn't realize that Sam was hovering behind him.

"Your reading face is funny," said Sam amused.

Freddie jumped up, "Whoa, when did you get behind me!"

"Dude you are wayyyy too intense. Blink every once in a while."

"Sorry I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"I don't care. Just don't mess anything up."

"Ugh, why are you still here? Don't you have anything important to do?"

"I'm doing it."

"What? Sitting here watching TV on a couch," said Freddie sarcastically.

"No, watching you be a nub. That's my job. And it's important so that you don't take down the company with whatever little plan you have."

"What plan?"

"I don't know. Look, I don't trust you, or your motives but for some reason my mom is letting you be here so whatever it is you have up your sleeve, I promise I will figure it out and bring you down," said Sam forcefully, an inch from Freddie's face.

Freddie just stared at her before stifling out, "Well, I don't have anything up my sleeve so you don't have to worry about anything."

Sam backed up but kept glaring at him.

Freddie felt uncomfortable so he went back to going through the papers and files on his desk. When he looked back up, Sam was back on the couch watching Girly Cow.

The rest of the morning went just like that. Freddie reading papers and Sam watching TV. Every once in a while Freddie would glance at Sam and they would make eye contact and he would look down very quickly.

All of a sudden his phone beeped which made him jump a little. He pressed the intercom button and heard a woman on the other end, "Mr. Benson is Sam there?"

Sam walked over and pressed the button, "Yes, I'm here."

"Ms. Puckett, Bill needs you to make a decision on the cover of a new book."

"I'm on my way," Sam said, "I'll be right back. No funny business."

Freddie quickly pulled his cell phone out and clicked on Gibby's name.

"Sup Freddie-o," answered Gibby.

"Dude, this is horrible," cried Freddie.

"What? Why?"

"They put me as HEAD of IT!"

"Dude that's freaking awesome!"

"NO, it's not! I'm responsible for over 1,000 people! I don't know if I can do this!"

"Dude, yes you can."

"Ugh it's too much pressure! And do top it all of, Sam just sits there on the couch and its so awkward!"

"Whoa! Couch? Sam?"

"Oh yea I forgot. They gave me an office…with a balcony…and couches…and a TV."

"That's it. I'm quitting."

"Gibby! It's too much!"

"If I would have known you would get all that, I would have done the pitch myself. I hate you so much right now."

"What? You want to be responsible for 1,000 employees in a department you've never actually worked in before? How am I lucky?"

"Dude, you got a bunch of perks and a girl already on the couch! You're livin' the dream!"

"Not really…she hates me."

"That's not good. The plan was to get her to fall for you."

"No, the plan was to get me close to her and the mom and get them to merge with our company which I am close to them…kinda."

"Dude, just try and work things out with her. We need them to trust you."

"Well they don't so far."

"Well, then pull that boyishly, cute, charm you have and get them to like you! I've gotta go! Bye, you lucky dude!" Click.

Freddie sighed.

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda before walking out onto the balcony. It was peaceful out there. He stood there drinking his soda just taking in the city.

"Hey," said Sam joining him on the balcony, "I just wanna let you know you have an hour off for lunch. You have to be back by one."

Freddie nodded and looked over at her. "Hey do you wanna go to lunch with me?"

Sam looked over at him and squinted, "Uhh…what?"

"I said do you wanna go to lunch with me," said Freddie smirking.

"Why," asked Sam dumbfounded.

"Why not?"

"But…but I'm mean to you."

"So? I know deep down you really don't hate me."

"No deep down I really do hate you."

"Well, I don't hate you," said Freddie like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sam looked over at him shocked. They stood there looking out over the balcony for a while.

"Why?" asked Sam again quietly.

"Why what?"

"Why don't you hate me? Everyone in this whole building hates me and my mom."

"I don't know. I just don't. You may be mean to me but that's ok. I'm not here for you to like me but im not here to hate you either. So do you wanna go to lunch with me or what?"

Sam looked at Freddie. Really looked at him. She looked in his eyes trying to find a motive, something sneaky, but she couldn't. It was strange.

"No one has ever asked me to lunch the whole time I've worked here," she stated bluntly.

"Well, I am."

Sam looked at him one more time before saying, "No, thanks." She walked out of his office quickly and into hers.

Freddie just stood there. He couldn't believe that she would still say no. Why was she so guarded? What was she so afraid of? He went back into his office and sat on the couch. He stared at the blank TV for a while before getting up and walking to his desk.

Meanwhile, Sam sat at her desk with her head in her hands. There was something about that Freddie that she couldn't figure out. How could he not hate her? Her whole life her mom told her she had to be tough or she wouldn't get anywhere. She spent her whole life making a tough image of herself.

"Knock, knock," Ms. Puckett said entering her daughter's office.

"Oh hey mom."

"So how is he? Catch anything suspicious?"

"No. All he's done is read a bunch of papers and junk."

"Well, just keep supervising him. We'll see if he's up to something. Come on, let's get some lunch," said Ms. Puckett turning to leave.

"Um mom," Sam started.

Ms. Puckett turned around, "Yea?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh…are you feeling alright?"

"Yea, I just ate too many fat cakes so I'm full."

"Ok well I'll bring you back my leftovers."

"K thanks."

Sam sat at her desk and stared at the door. She stayed like that til lunchtime was over. She looked at her clock before realizing she had to go back to Freddie's office. She stood up and sighed before heading to his office.

Freddie was just sitting there staring blankly at the door when it opened and Sam walked in.

Freddie cleared his throat, "Did you have a good lunch?"

"Yup," said Sam blankly.

She went back to her spot on the couch and turned the TV on. They did the same thing for the next 2 hours and the tension in the room was so thick it was driving Freddie crazy.

Finally, he slammed his hands down on his desk. "What is your problem," Freddie exclaimed, "from the moment I met you, you've been nothing but cruel. I've tried being nice to you but you still push me away. What are you so afraid of?"

Sam glared at him from the couch, "I'm not scared of anything and the only problem I have right now is you!"

Freddie put his head in his hands, "Fine. You're tough. I get it."

Sam didn't say anything. She just went back to watching TV.

Freddie finished going through the last of his files and stared at Sam.

Sam could feel him staring at her, "What now," she asked without turning her head.

"It's 5. Time to go home."

"Oh. Alright."

Sam got up from the couch.

Freddie stood up and walked towards her. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just don't get you but it's really not my business. I won't bother you anymore, promise."

"Hm…hate me yet?" Sam asked lifting the mood a little.

"Ha no. We just kinda clash huh?"

"Yea well I clash with everyone so this isn't anything new. I'm used to people yelling at me."

"Well again, I'm sorry. I usually don't yell at anyone."

"Well I'm glad I bring out the worst in you."

"You haven't seen anything yet," said Freddie smirking, "And I still don't hate you."

"Well that makes one of us," she said smirking.

He smiled and watched her walk out of his office.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry I'm not updating very fast guys. I just got a job so I'll be updating slower than I would like to. Thanks for your patience!

**Disclaimer:** iCarly wished I owned it

**Chapter 5: The Ball**

"Well, how are we going to steal clients if the boss of Benson Inc.'s son is working here," asked a worried Sam.

"Don't worry, Sam," reassured Ms. Puckett, "Tonight at the Business Party, we'll flaunt Freddie around. All of the companies' clients will be there, so with Freddie's switch we might be able to bring doubt into the minds of Benson's clients. They'll start asking questions and begin to lose trust in Benson Inc. and then…"

"They'll stop doing business with them and then we can snag them!" finished Sam.

"Now, let's get dolled up for this party. We have a lot of work to do," Ms. Puckett said slyly.

Sam smiled and headed to her room. She put on a formal blue dress that came down to her knees and strappy, silver heels. She put on make-up with smokey eye shadow and curled her long hair in loose waves.

When she was done she walked downstairs where her mom was waiting.

"You look great, honey."

"Thanks, so do you."

They walked out the door and got into their limo.

Meanwhile, Freddie was fixing his tie and tucking it into his suit jacket. There was a knock on the door so he yelled, "Come in!"

Gibby walked in wearing a light, blue tux. Freddie chuckled, "Nice suit."

"Thanks man. I'm not gonna lie…we look awesome."

Gibby looked at himself in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair saying, "Niiiiiiice," to himself.

Freddie just rolled his eyes, "Dude you ready?"

"Yea, man. Let's DO this!"

They went out the door and into Gibby's car.

"I cannot WAIT for you to introduce me to the blonde babes you get to work with," said Gibby.

"Who said I was gonna introduce you to them?"

"I did. And you better!"

"Whatever," Freddie scoffed as they pulled into the front of the hotel. Freddie got out of the car while Gibby gave his keys to the valet boy, "take it easy on her bud," he said while slipping him a 5 dollar bill and winking.

They walked into the hotel and followed the crowd of people toward the ballroom. The ballroom was huge with 5 chandeliers around one big one on the ceiling. The whole room was sparkling and seemed like it was made out of gold.

Freddie and Gibby walked around greeting people and making their rounds while looking for their names on the tables.

Freddie saw his name on a table next to Gibby's. "Hey here's our table."

They sat down and ordered drinks from the waiter. Soon a slender brunette girl with big lips and a bright red dress on walked up to the table. "Oh there's my name," she squealed and sat down.

She smiled from across the table and outstretched her hand, "Hi, I'm Carly Shay."

Freddie smiled and shook her hand and Gibby took her hand and kissed it. "And I'm Gibson but call me Gibby," he said flirtatiously. Carly giggled and looked at Freddie.

"Oh I'm Freddie…Benson." Carly's eyes widened. "Oh ok. So you're next in line to take over Benson Incorporated," she said while eying him.

He got a little nervous and the fact that he thought she was really pretty didn't help but before he could answer a familiar voice answered for him.

"Actually," Sam interrupted, "he's head of IT at our company."

Carly looked up at Sam and squealed. She stood up and hugged her. "Hey Sam, long time no see," Carly squealed again.

They took a seat and continued on with their conversation. "Yea I've been really busy. Since, this guy," Sam pointed at Freddie, "moved over to our company I've had to supervise him and do my work on top of that."

"Oh bummer. Well we need to hang out soon," Carly said nonchalantly.

"We will," Sam said matter-of-factly.

Gibby cleared his throat and brushed his had through his hair before standing up and walking around the table to Sam.

"Hi, I'm Gibson. Might I say you look lovely tonight," he said grabbing Sam's hand to kiss it but she pulled it away.

"Gross. Go back to your seat before I break you're thumbs," she said sternly.

Gibby gulped and got back in his seat. Freddie chuckled and took a sip of his water.

He kept looking at Carly and really liked how sweet she was. He had been so distracted by her that he hadn't even looked at Sam.

Gibby and Carly started talking so Freddie turned and was about to start a conversation with Sam when a tall, buff, blonde guy came up and tapped Sam on the shoulder.

She turned and smiled before standing up and hugging him. "Wow Sam you look beautiful," he said after they pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks, Pete," she replied.

Freddie didn't realize but he had been staring at the two the whole time they were talking. When Sam finally sat down, he scoffed and took another sip of his drink.

Sam looked over at him. "What, nub?"

"Nothing, he seems nice."

"Yes. He is," Sam retorted, "why do you even care who he is?"

"I don't," Freddie retorted back.

"Mhmm," Sam replied back.

Freddie rolled his eyes and started scanning the room. He saw his dad at a table with Ms. Puckett.

"Excuse me guys, I'm gonna go visit my dad's table," Freddie excused himself.

"I'm coming with you," said Sam standing up. Gibby and Carly were deep into conversation and just waved their hands towards them.

"They seem to be getting along," Freddie whispered to Sam as they walked.

"Ew. That Gibby kid gives me the creeps."

Freddie chuckled. "Yea he's different. I'm surprised Carly is even talking to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that she's really pretty and so I thought that she wouldn't even look at Gibby."

"Hmm. Developing a crush there nub?"

"No…why do you think she'd go for me?"

"If you think Gibby doesn't have a chance, what makes you think you do?"

Freddie scowled but quickly put a smile on when they reached the table.

"Ah Freddie, glad to see you here," Mr. Benson said standing up and patting Freddie on the shoulder.

Just then a tall brunette guy with a goofy smile stood up and bear hugged Freddie. "Hi, I'm Spencer Shay," he said letting go of Freddie.

"Shay? I'm guessing you're related to Carly?"

"Yea I'm her brother. And boss. And…I'm awesome!"

Freddie smiled at how goofy he was being and Spencer turned his attention to Sam.

He bear hugged her and Sam just laughed. Spencer sat down and Mr. Benson and Ms. Puckett turned their attention to their kids.

"Is this gorgeous girl your daughter, Savannah?" asked Mr. Benson to Ms. Puckett.

"Why yes she is. She takes after her mother," she smiled nudging Mr. Benson on the arm.

Suddenly a man on a microphone cut in and asked everyone to take their seats so Sam and Freddie said a quick goodbye before walking back to their table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming to the Annual Editor's Association Celebration Ball. Tonight we are all here to celebrate another great year!"

Everyone applauded. "This year has been a prosperous one and has really given us a good look at the future success of our companies. We would like to honor the top three leading companies right now," he said stretching his hand out towards the table where Mr. Benson, Ms. Puckett, and Spencer sat, "The following CEO's please stand up as I call your name. Savannah Puckett, head of Puckett Enterprise, our third leading company, Edward Benson, head of Benson Incorporated, our second leading company, and Spencer Shay, head of Shay Corporated, our number one leading company!"

All three stood up as their names were called and everyone applauded. After the applause died down and they sat down the man on the mic continued, "Once again, congratulations on another successful year. Now let the celebrating begin!"

Freddie turned to Carly, "congrats on being number one."

"Thanks," Carly replied smiling. A waiter came by with the entrees and placed them in front of them.

Sam was the first to dig in.

"So Freddie, what's it like working over at Puckett Enterprise?" Carly asked trying to start conversation.

"Oh it's great…real great" Freddie replied sarcastically.

Sam elbowed Freddie in the stomach. "Ow!" Freddie yelped. Sam continued eating as if nothing happened.

Gibby said something to Carly about how her dress matched her face, which made her giggle, and they started flirting again.

Soon the waiters brought out dessert and served it to the guests. Sam got three slices of cake and started chowing down. All three just stared at her, "I don't get how she can eat that much and still stay so thin," Carly said grudgingly pushing her dessert away.

"Yea, how do you keep your hot form?" Gibby asked.

Sam glared at him, which made him gulp and look down. Carly just smiled awkwardly and Freddie just kept eating his dessert.

Music came on and people started heading towards the dance floor. Freddie looked at Carly and was about to ask her to dance but Gibby beat him to it.

Freddie sat there awkwardly with Sam at the table when his dad and Ms. Puckett walked up.

"Son," Mr. Benson started, "why don't you ask the pretty girl to dance?"

"Yes why don't you?" Ms. Puckett encouraged.

Freddie stood up and offered Sam his hand, which she took reluctantly. They walked to the dance floor where Mr. Benson and Ms. Puckett were dancing close beside them.

Of course a slow dance came on so Freddie put this hands around Sam's waist and Sam wrapped her hands around his neck. Sam glared at her mother who just smiled sneakily at her.

"Sooo this is awkward," Freddie began.

"No, this is torture," Sam replied.

"Ugh can we not fight right now? Our parents are right next to us."

"We're not fighting…yet."

They chuckled. Freddie glanced over at Carly and Gibby who looked to be having a good time.

Sam followed Freddie's eyes and smirked, "Jealous?"

"No. Just worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"Well, let's just say that Gibby's um…well…he's uh…"

"Say it!" Sam said impatiently.

"Slutty."

"Haha! Are you serious? Girls actually go for that goob?"

"Ha you'd be surprised."

They laughed and suddenly Freddie felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw Pete, "Can I cut in," he asked.

"Sure," Freddie responded letting go of Sam. He walked back to his table and watched Sam and Pete dance.

They sure looked good together, Freddie thought. They looked like the perfect Hollywood couple. Their blonde hair, blue eyes, and awesome bodies practically screamed perfect.

Freddie watched Sam as she danced. He noticed how pretty her hair was and how her eyes sparkled. She really was beautiful. How had he just now noticed how gorgeous she looked tonight? He mentally kicked himself then remembered how much they hated each other.

Freddie must have been frowning because Spencer walked up and patted him on the shoulder before sitting down. "Hot guy steal your girl?" Spencer asked.

"What? No. She's not my girl."

"Weren't you guys just dancing together?"

"Well yea but that's because our parents made us."

"Then why are you sad that she's dancing with that handsome young fellow?"

"I'm not sad."

"Then why were you just frowning."

"I wasn't. I-I was just thinking."

"About how that good looking guy stole your girl!"

"No!"

"Alright!" Spencer exclaimed putting his hands up in surrender.

Suddenly he shot up in his seat, "Hot babe at 2 o'clock! Bye kiddo!" He bolted out of his seat and asked the girl to dance.

Freddie smiled and looked back at the dance floor. Carly and Gibby were headed back to the table.

"Freddie come dance with me!" Carly squealed grabbing Freddie's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

"So you having fun?" she asked smiling at him.

"My night's starting to pick up," he smiled back.

"So do you and Sam know each other?" he asked curiously, "because it seems like you guys do."

"Yea we've been best friends since we were kids actually."

"Really? I had no idea. You guys seem totally different."

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean you're really nice and Sam is well…Sam."

"Yea but she's awesome once you get to know her."

"Huh yea."

"What? She really is"

"Yea I bet. She's just so different from the way she looks, you know?"

"You mean she looks like a cheerleader but acts like a bully?"

"Yea."

"Well that's Sam for you," Carly said looking over at her and Pete.

"Who's he?" Freddie asked curiously.

"Oh they dated a while back but it didn't work out. He was too jealous of how successful she is."

"Oh."

"So have you started to develop a little crush on her?"

"What? No. She hates me."

"Yea well Sam hates everybody."

"But she especially hates me."

Freddie looked over at Sam and saw that Gibby was cutting in. Sam looked like she was about to punch him. Carly looked over and her eyes got wide.

"We should probably go over there," Carly said nervously.

They walked swiftly over to them and Carly grabbed Gibby and Freddie grabbed Sam.

"Ugh," scoffed Sam.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you looked like you were about to kill him."

"I was," she seethed.

"Well situation avoided."

They danced quietly for a while.

"So I saw you dancing with Carly," Sam said trying to start a conversations.

"Yea?"

"Did you make your move?"

"No we talked about you the whole time."

"What?" Sam said questionably.

"Yea. The same thing happened with Spencer too."

"What did?"

"We just talked about you the whole time."

"Oh…I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Me neither, honestly."

They chuckled. "What about you? I saw you dancing with that blonde guy for a while."

"Yea he's just my ex."

"Hmm…what's the story with him."

"I don't really think that's any of your business."

"Ugh. It's not like I didn't just save you from the guy in the blue suit."

"I could have handled him myself."

"Yea slugging him would have been a good way to end the night."

"It's better than dancing with you."

"Then why are you still doing it?" Freddie said smirking.

Sam glared at him then stormed off the dancefloor. Freddie headed back to the table where Carly and Gibby were sitting.

"I think I'm ready to call it in for the night," Freddie said to them.

"Yea I'm really tired," Carly said getting her handbag, "I had a lot of fun hanging out with you guys," she smiled then she walked over to Spencer and headed out the ballroom.

"What a great night," Gibby said as he and Freddie got up to leave.

"Yeaa…" Freddie scoffed.

"What you didn't have fun? You danced with Sam like the whole night!"

"And that's fun?"

"Yea man! She's hot!"

"Like I said before, she hates me! It was not fun."

"Well you still got to hold her hot form against you for most of the night. Just be happy."

"Be happy that she gets to treat me like crap? I don't think so," Freddie said getting into Gibby's car.

"Still she's so hot."

"Dude, you danced with Carly the whole night."

"Yea but she's no where near as hot as Sam."

"I thought she was pretty hot."

"Freddie…"

"Well she's nicer at least."

"Admit it. You think Sam is hot too, even if you do hate her."

"I don't think she's hot…she's…pretty."

"Pretty hot."

"No just pretty."

Gibby looked at Freddie like he was an idiot.

"Fine! I think she's hot!" Freddie yelled defeated.

**A/N:** Ope! So Freddie thinks Sam is hot! Haha :) Again sorry for the wait. I'll update as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Wow it's been like a year since I last updated this story! I recently read it again and have been inspired to finish it! Sorry for those of you who followed this story and I just completely dropped it...hope you like how it turns out! It's almost done! I'll try and finish it within the next week to make up for the year long wait...not that it helps any! Sorry again!

**Disclaimer:** Hey remember that one time when I owned iCarly? I don't :\

**Chapter 6: The Damsel in Distress and her Charming Rescuer**

Freddie walked into his office building feeling defeated. The ball last night didn't get him anywhere with Sam. In fact, she probably hated him even more. And it didn't help that he found her really attractive. He'll just try to think of Carly when he's talking to Sam. "Yea that'll work," he scoffed to himself.

He was a little early so the office was pretty empty. He decided to explore a little bit since he hadn't gotten a chance to. He walked past Ms. Puckett's office but he'd already seen that so he kept going down the hall. He passed the break room, the conference room, and a couple other people's offices. He walked past one room that caught his attention and he opened the door. IT Department: read the sign on the door.

Freddie was amazed by what he saw. A room full of computers and monitors and top of the line tech equipment. He sat down at one of the computers and familiarized himself with the software. It only took him a couple minutes to figure it out.

Soon a couple of guys walked into the room. Freddie quickly logged off and stood up.

The guys noticed him and smiled, "Hello, Mr. Benson," one of the guys said reaching to shake Freddie's hand, "I'm Tom and this is Rick."

The other guy shook Freddie's hand as well. "Nice to meet you, but please call me Freddie," said Freddie. The guys nodded their head and took their seats at their respective computers. Freddie stayed and talked with them a while getting to know what they did and talking tech stuff as the room filled up.

Freddie's assistant, who's name he couldn't remember, then ran into the room. "Oh there you are Mr. Benson, you're needed in the conference meeting!" She said quickly sort of panicked.

"Conference meeting?" Freddie asked confused, "I didn't hear about a conference meeting."

"I put it on a sticky note on your desk thinking you would see it when you got in in but you never did and I tried to find you but now it's started and please don't fire me," she said quickly without taking a breath.

"Whoa, it's ok," Freddie assured her, "I'm not gonna fire you. Thanks for letting me know." He smiled at her then swiftly walked towards the conference room.

He quietly opened the door hoping they wouldn't pay too much attention to him.

Sam glared at him and motioned for him to come sit by her. He quickly went over and sat down. He noticed that all the men around him looked nervous and a little frightened. _What are they worried __about? They weren't the one who was late_, Freddie thought to himself.

"Nice of you to join us, Freddie," Ms. Puckett said. Freddie nodded at her.

"Everyone this is Freddie," Ms. Puckett said pointing to Freddie, "he is the new head of IT. Now that we all know each other. I expect you all came up with a pitch for how to get more clients."

The men started pulling papers out of their suitcases and quickly trying to sort them.

Ms. Puckett and Sam just sat there not losing their focused stares. Freddie fixed his tie feeling the tension in the room. He glanced over at Sam who just glared at all of the men.

Ms. Puckett called on one of the guys and one by one they all pitched an idea which was followed by Sam making a rude or sarcastic remark about the idea or the guy. The meeting ended and all the men quickly got up and out of the conference room except for Freddie who sat in his seat staring into blank space.

Ms. Puckett lifted an eyebrow at Freddie. "Do you need something, Freddie?" she asked. Freddie looked up at her not really realizing that the room was empty.

"Oh sorry. No, I was just thinking. I'll get out of your way," Freddie said quickly standing up.

Sam eyed him suspiciously which Ms. Puckett noticed and said, "Please, enlighten us."

Freddie sat back down and turned to Ms. Puckett and Sam. "Well, I was listening to the pitches given today but none of them really seemed like they would get us more clients. And since there are a limited number of clients the only way I see would be to merge companies," Freddie said the last part slowly.

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you getting at, Benson?"

Ms. Puckett looked at him contemplatively. "Explain."

Freddie gulped, "What I mean is, Shay Co. has the most clients and then my Dad's company and then this one. What if Benson Inc. and Puckett Enterprises merged companies therefore adding all clientele together?"

Sam still glared at Freddie, "Is this a plot so that Benson Inc. can steal all of our clients?"

"No!" Freddie almost yelled, "You might not believe me, Sam but what I told you guys in the interview is true. I love my dad but I'm not cut out for his job. I love working in the IT department. I got to know the guys today and got to use some of the equipment and I have lots of ideas that can really help this company move forward. But we can't move forward without more money. And to get more money we'd need more clients. Now if we merged companies, we would get more clients and I could still be head of IT while you guys and my Dad divided up the company and headed it. AND we'd beat out Shay Co. It's a win win situation."

Ms. Puckett grinned thinking it over. "I'll have to think about it, Freddie but your idea is noted. Thanks for letting us know what was on your mind." She then stood and walked out.

Sam, however, stayed and continued to glare at Freddie. "I still don't trust you, Benson. I think this is a plot and that's why you came here in the first place."

Freddie looked at her sincerely, "Believe what you want, Sam. But despite the way you feel about me it's not a bad idea. Just think about it."

"Oh I will. And I'll be watching you even more now."

"I don't have a problem with that," Freddie retorted smirking at her.

"Oh really?"

"Yup. I have nothing to hide. Plus I think you just want to be able to look at me all day." He was really asking for it. Freddie had no idea when he had gotten so bold.

Sam glared at him. "I think you do have something to hide. And I WILL figure it out. And yes I do want to be able to look at you all day to remind myself of how awful you look!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go to my office now," he stated standing up.

"I'm coming with you," Sam taunted following behind him.

Freddie walked grudgingly to his office with Sam on his heels.

"Oh I just love all the fun that we have when we're together," Freddie remarked sarcastically taking a seat at his desk.

"Just get to work," Sam retorted getting food out of his fridge and plopping down on the couch.

"I am. You're the one sitting on a couch eating. Don't you have better stuff to do? Like I don't know...work?" Freddie snipped back.

"This IS work. Torturing you is hard chiz! A girl's got to eat to keep her strength up," Sam replied smiling at him before popping a piece of ham into her mouth.

"What DO you do?"

"Oh my goodness. For a nerd you are not very smart. We literally just had this conversation..."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "No I mean when you're not watching me."

Sam sighed. "If you MUST know, I'm assistant CEO. I go meet with all the clients and do the face to face while my mom handles all the departments and company policy."

Freddie just nodded his head and logged onto his computer.

"What, Nub," Sam said.

"Huh?" Freddie grunted.

"What are you thinking in that big head of yours?"

"Nothing."

"Not surprised."

"You always have to start stuff!" Freddie almost yelled.

"Well you asked for it!" Sam retorted back.

"When?"

"When you asked what I did!"

"How was that starting stuff?" Freddie was getting really frustrated.

"It was just the tone you had." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"My tone?"

"Yes! You implied that I don't do anything and then scoffed like you don't believe that I do stuff when I told you I did."

"Ugh! I did not!" Freddie said aggravated.

"Face it! You're intimidated by me!" Sam suddenly yelled.

Freddie's eyes softened which Sam was a taken back by. Freddie sighed before saying, "Look, Sam. I think what you do is great. You're obviously a successful person and I admire you for that."

Sam just stared at Freddie searching his eyes. She looked at the clock and noticed it was lunch time. Sam cleared her throat, "Um, It's lunch time."

"Ok." Freddie said not moving. Sam got up and walked out the door. Freddie buried his face in his palms and reached for his cell phone.

"Hey, Gib," Freddie said defeatedly into the cell phone.

"Hey, Freddie-o! How's it going over there?" Gibby asked cheerily.

"Um it's ok. I pitched them the idea of the merge and Ms. Puckett said she'd think about it but Sam still doesn't trust me," Freddie answered.

"Dude that's awesome that you at least got the idea out there. But I don't get why Sam still doesn't trust you. She seemed to trust you last night if ya know what I mean."

"No, I don't get what you mean."

Gibby scoffed, "You know! With the dancing. And the bodies. And the DAN-CING"

"I just, we uh, I uh, what?" Freddie stammered.

"Whatever man, I get what I'm saying."

"You're pretty much the only one who ever gets what you're saying." Freddie said laughing a little.

"Just charm her over. Just pretend you're me and just...you know...CHARM her," Gibby said nodding his head and pumping his fist in the air.

"You're doing the fist pump aren't you." Freddie deadpanned.

Gibby put his arm down and continued, "Look, just think of something. You're halfway in, just don't give up. I believe in you, man."

Freddie smiled, "I won't let you down, Gib."

Freddie sat in his chair for a while and saw that he still had 30 minutes for lunch. He decided he'd walk around the streets a little and see if he could find some good food.

He walked out of his office and heard a beeping noise. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs a couple levels down. Freddie looked around but didn't see anything so he just headed towards the elevator.

As he approached the elevator lobby the sound got louder only now it was a buzzing sound. He pushed the elevator button but nothing happened. He put his ear up against the doors and thought he heard someone yelling for help.

Freddie quickly found the door to the stairs and ran two floors down til the sound got really loud. Freddie found a trash can and dragged it over the the elevator doors. He tried prying the doors open but didn't have any luck. He took his suit jacket off and went to the doors again.

He used all his strength to pull the doors open and when he was finally able to pry them apart a little he used the trashcan as a wedge to keep them open.

Freddie stuck his head in, "Is someone in there?" he yelled down. The elevator was stuck between floors.

"Yes! I've been in here for half an hour now!" Someone yelled.

"SAM? Is that you?" Freddie recognized the voice.

"Oh great! I'm gonna die in here and my last minutes will be spent with a nub. Great...just GREAT!" Sam yelled exasperated.

Freddie groaned, "Sorry but I'm all you got! Do you wanna get out of there or not?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, well the elevator seems to be stuck between floors so you can't get out using the door!" Freddie yelled down.

"Ok, well how am I gonna get out then?" Sam yelled up.

"Do you see a door or something on the top of the elevator ceiling?"

"Um I'm not sure. Hold on!" Sam propped herself up on the handle bars and reached for a latch. She pulled it and pushed the door open.

Freddie saw a door open and could make out Sam's blonde hair.

"Sam! I see you!" Freddie yelled somewhat excitedly.

"Awesome!" She retorted.

Freddie watched as Sam pulled herself up using her arms and got herself up to stand on top of the elevator.

Freddie laid down on the ground between the propped elevator doors and outstretched his hand downward to Sam.

"Sam, grab on! I got you!"

Sam's frightened eyes met Freddie's worried ones and she reached up but missed and lost her balance.

"No! SAM!" Freddie cried out.

Sam screamed but caught herself on the wall and tried reaching Freddie's hand again. This time she was able to get a hold of his fingers and she grabbed on. Freddie grunted and pulled with all his might. Sam used her legs against the wall to help keep herself going up.

Finally, Freddie was able to get onto his knees and stand up while still pulling her in. Sam was able to get one foot on the ground and pushed off of her other foot to get all the way up.

When she was able to get both her legs in and stand Freddie grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok?" He said panting, obviously out of breath when they let go of each other.

"Yea I think so. Thanks" She panted, out of breath as well.

"Whoa, wait. Did I just hear a thanks come from your mouth?" Freddie asked smirking at her.

"Well, you did just save my life. I guess I owe you one, Benson." Sam replied thankfully.

"Owe me one? You don't owe me anything, Sam. I'm just glad you're ok." Freddie said genuinely smiling at her.

"Ok, you're niceness is really starting to bug me." Sam retorted but somewhat playfully.

"What? A guy can't rescue a damsel in distress without asking for anything in return? Chivalry must be dead." Freddie said laughing.

Sam laughed. Freddie smiled. He liked her laugh. "I'm not a damsel but I guess you should get something for you know...saving my life and all." Sam replied.

She walked closer to Freddie and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you," she said seriously.

Freddie blushed a little before saying jokingly, "I could get used to this whole chivalrous rescuing thing...now all I need is a horse!"

Sam laughed again and Freddie grabbed his coat. "We should probably head back. My mom will be worried," Sam said a little concerned.

"Yea and I should probably call maintenance to come fix the elevator," Freddie replied.

They headed back up the stairs and Freddie made sure that Sam was doing ok before heading back to his office.

He quickly dialed Gibby's number.

"Yo," Gibby said on the other line.

"Dude! Sam totally just kissed me!" Freddie exclaimed excitedly.

"What? No way! I am SO jealous! I hate you, man! Where'd she kiss you?"

"By the elevators!"

"No man! I meant WHERE did she kiss you?" Gibby implied.

Freddie's eyes got big when he caught on. "Dude! Why you always gotta turn the conversation dirty?"

"That's the Gibby way," Gibby replied, "so? Where?"

Freddie sighed, "the cheek."

Gibby scoffed. "Man you got me all excited for nothing!"

"What do you mean, nothing?" exclaimed Freddie.

"Dude my mom kisses me on the cheek all the time!" Gibby explained.

"Yea well you're mom isn't Sam! And I'm pretty sure Sam doesn't just give kisses out like that!"

"Well whatever! I still hate you! But I'm glad you're making progress." Gibby said.

"Yea. Hey remember when Sam's lips were on my face? I do." Freddie said taunting Gibby.

"Aw mustard!" Gibby yelled aggravated.

"Sam's. Lips. On. My. Face." Freddie continued to torture him.

"I'm gonna go eat some nuts," Gibby replied defeatedly.

Freddie just laughed and hung up. Just then Sam stuck her head in his office.

"Heyyy," she said a little hesitantly.

"Hey," Freddie replied cheerily.

"Um my mom wants to see you in her office," Sam said sounding a little embarrassed.

"Ok, be there in a sec," Freddie answered.

Freddie and Sam headed toward Ms. Puckett's office and walked in. "Hello, Ms. Puckett," he greeted her.

Ms. Puckett stood up for a second and just looked at him. Freddie was about to say something before Ms. Puckett grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for saving my daughter!" She exclaimed while still clutching him tightly and smiling over at Sam.

"You're welcome," Freddie managed to squeeze out.

"Mom you're squeezing him to death," Sam said a little embarrassed again.

"Oh sorry. I'm just so thankful!" Ms. Puckett squealed, "Oh Sam go hug him! I think he deserves one!"

Freddie lifted his eyebrow at Sam and smirked stretching his hands out. Sam rolled her eyes and hugged him.

Freddie smiled and after a minute he let go. After they pulled apart awkwardly, they just stood there.

"So..." Freddie started but was cut off by Ms. Puckett, "we just wanted to say thank you. Go ahead and take the rest of the day off! Go!"

"Ok. Thanks!" Freddie replied gratefully before heading out. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Gibby's number for the third time that day.

"Dude, I'm getting real sick of seeing your name on my phone," Gibby answered his phone.

"Guess who's body I got to hold up against me in a hug for a full minute?" Freddie started to taunt Gibby.

_Click. _Gibby hung up_._

Freddie scoffed, "Jealous."

**A/N:** Let me know what you think! Hit that review! Yea!


End file.
